


Bad Preacher

by InternationalChaos



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jesse Custer being the terrible preacher he is, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternationalChaos/pseuds/InternationalChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a confession leads to sacrilegious acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Preacher

Jesse Custer was a bad preacher. Everyone knew that. It was public knowledge. He was late to sermons, almost always drunk and he lacked enthusiasm and assistance when it came to helping others with their problems. He didn’t even know the bible, for God sake. All in all, Jesse Custer was just a bad, bad preacher. However, at the last service, he promised to be a good preacher. He acknowledged his wrongs and he promised to turn up on time to his sermons and he promised to help as much as he could with problems facing the people. The only thing he didn’t promise was that he wouldn’t drink. And really, who could blame him for that? Annville was fucking boring. Or, at least, that’s what I thought anyway.

  
This week’s service was over. There was no denying that Jesse had put in more effort than he had previously. I had seen it throughout the week. He was helping out with more publicity, doing more of the errands, going out more and just generally being a better preacher. But he had a long, long way to go, that was for sure. I picked up the plastic chair and folded it up, dragging it to the pile of previously folded chairs by the side of the beat down church. When I had offered to help out with the packing up, I had assumed that there would be more than just me folding things up. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. Jesse had disappeared inside a while ago with his haggard, hobo-looking new best friend. Cassidy, I think his name is. I bit my lower lip and walked to the great double doors.

  
I pushed inside and was disappointed to find that it was almost as hot inside as it was outside. Just as I was about to sit down on one of the pews, I heard a loud crash in the next room. My brows furrowed and I walked cautiously towards the door. Inside, I could hear continuous thuds. I pushed the door open and peered inside. Cassidy was hopping all over the place. Jesse sat on his bed with a wide grin on his face.

  
 _ **“Tell me a secret,”**_ he said. His voice sounded different though. It sounded deeper, darker. I felt a shudder run down my spine at the sound. Cassidy laughed, still hopping on one foot.

  
“I like Justin Bieber. Shite!” He exclaimed. I stifled a laugh, alerting the two men to my presence. Jesse’s face dropped once he lay eyes on me.

  
“What are you doing in here?” He asked, sitting up straight. I shrugged.

  
“I wanted a break so I came in and heard a loud crash. Ergo, I checked it out,” I responded with a shrug.

  
It was silent for a moment. The only noise being Cassidy hopping loudly on the timber floor.

  
 _ **“Cassidy,”**_ Jesse said. _**“Stop.”**_

  
There it was again. The deep yet alluring voice. I felt myself clench my thighs together to alleviate the pressure building between them. It was no surprise I was having this reaction. I had fantasised about Jesse Custer since the moment I had laid eyes on him several weeks ago. A friend had dragged me to service and since then I hadn’t stopped coming. I had also always been a sucker for dominant lovers. I loved to be dominated. To be told what to do. Cassidy stopped hopping. He gasped loudly, trying to catch his breath.

  
“Mate, that there’s a fuckin’ blessin’,” he rasped, hands on his knees. He had a grin plastered on his face. I was still staring at Jesse wide-eyed. The pressure between my legs was starting to get uncomfortable… and the way Jesse was staring at me didn’t help. He tore his gaze away from me to look at Cassidy.

  
 _ **“Out,”**_ he ordered him. I let out a small whimper that I was sure no one heard and watched as the Irishman left the room. Once he was gone, Jesse’s eyes were back on mine.

  
“Close the door,” he said. This time it wasn’t an order. It was a request. I complied and pushed the timber closed. He patted the bed next to him and I sat down. I could feel the heat coming off him from this distance. I could smell the mint, sweat and cologne on his skin. It just drove me even crazier.

  
“Why are you here?” He asked, looking straight ahead. I suppressed a smirk.

  
“I’m here to confess my sins and ask for your help, Preacher,” I said, feigning innocent. His head turned and he faced me now, eyes open and expression betraying nothing of his thoughts.

  
“What’s the problem?” He asked, folding his hands. I bit my lower lip and fought the urge to grin.

  
“You see, Preacher,” I begun. “I’ve been developing some… not so innocent feelings for someone.”

  
His eyes widened slightly before disappearing under his mask again. He nodded for me to continue.

  
“And, I know it could never work, but, I want him.”

  
Jesse was silent for a moment, deep in thought. I wasn’t sure whether he had picked up on my hints or not yet. If he didn’t soon, I may have to make him realise.

  
“And is this man married? Why is it wrong?” He asked, eyes avoiding my own. I clenched my thighs again.

  
“No. He isn’t married. It’s wrong because he’s a little older than me,” I said, biting my lip. "Not by much though. Only a year or two."

  
“Who is it?” He asked, lifting his head to look at me. I grinned.

  
“Who do you think it is?” I fired back, leaning forward slightly. He frowned slightly.

  
“I’ll give you a hint,” I said, leaning forward slightly so that if he chose to, he could look down my loose tank top and see the top of my black bra.  
Moving forward even more, I whispered into his ear, “it’s wrong because he’s a man of God.” I finished with a bite of his ear lobe.

  
 _ **“Who is it?”**_ He ordered a little breathily.

  
“You,” the word left my mouth before I had even realised that I was saying it.

  
That was the final straw and suddenly I was laying back on the bed, Jesse kissing and biting my neck. He sucked a bruise into my skin and I let out a breathy moan, arching up into him. I was putty in his hands. Pliant and needy. His hot breath on my skin felt like a blessing from the man upstairs himself. I wrapped my arms into his hair and pulled him closer. His hands were on my waist.

  
_**“What do you want?”** _

  
I whined, closing my eyes and bucking up into him. I could cum just from his voice, it seemed. I parted my lips and let out a gasp.

  
“I want you. I want you to fuck me,” I whined, moaning into his ear as he continued to suck spots into my neck and collarbone. I knew once he found my sweet spot because I immediately keened and melted into him. I felt him groan against my skin.

  
_**“What else? Be specific.”** _

  
“I want you to dominate me. Tell me what to do. I want you to, ah, pleasure me with your mouth. I want you to let me please you. I want to, ugh, fuck you,” I gasped for breath. “I want you to bring me to the edge only to pull me back. I want you to make me _beg_.”

  
“This is wrong,” he said. I knew he would have some concerns and doubts. He was a man of God. A preacher. This went against his vows. I rolled my hips up against him and felt his hard on under his pants. It sent a shiver of pleasure up my spine.

  
“Jesse, please,” I whined, my fingers combing through his hair and tugging softly. I groaned in pleasure when he grunted.

  
I knew he had given in when I felt his fingers at my jeans, undoing the belt and pulling them, along with my underwear, down.

  
“Take off your shirt,” he growled. I keened and did as he asked, pulling the loose tank top over my head. There was an audible intake of breath when he saw my black lacy bra. I grinned.

  
“Hey, I’m feeling like this is a little bit unfair,” I pouted. “One of us is far too dressed for this.”

  
he chuckled, undoing his shirt and pulling his shirt off, revealing his tan skin underneath. I smiled and watched as he took off his pants. He was left in his boxers and I in my bra. I grinned and pulled him down for a kiss. It started out hesitant and slow but our growing need took care of that. Soon we were planting hot, breathy kisses to each others mouths. It was hot and filthy and I was moaning into it. I rolled my hips up into his, causing friction on his cock and my clitoris. We both moaned and broke away from each other.

  
“Tell me what to do, Preacher,” I moaned into his mouth.

  
 _ **“Suck my cock in your pretty little mouth,”**_ he answered. I grinned and pushed him onto the bed. I crawled down his body, raking my fingers down his skin as I went. I pulled his heated member out of his boxers and he hissed at the contact. Within half a second his dick was in my mouth, pulsing and hot.

  
I swirled my tongue around him, relishing in the way that his hips stuttered and he let out a moaned curse. I must be doing something right if I can get a man of God to curse. I opened my throat and pushed him down as deep as I could. I felt my gag reflex begin to get in the way. I raked my tongue up the underside of his shaft and he moaned brokenly.

  
 _ **“Relax,”**_ he said once my reflex began to become distracting. Immediately it stopped and I was able to suck him down to the base. I held it there a moment before coming back up again and pulling off with a pop. Jesse looked absolutely wrecked. His face was red and his eyes were closed.

  
And then I was underneath him, his face just above my own. His hand trailed down my skin, rolling over my breasts and over the taught skin of my belly. His hand cupped my sex. And then his hand was in my face again. He held two fingers out to me and I sucked them into my mouth, twirling my tongue around them. He grunted and closed his eyes.

  
“Shit,” he said, looking back at me. I sucked a little harder and he pulled them from my mouth. I grinned once he pulled them away. My grin disappeared, however, once his fingers were in my cunt. I let out a loud moan and clenched my eyes shut. I could practically feel the grin on his features. His fingers began to move, pushing into my hole quickly. I clenched tightly around them.

  
 _ **“Relax,”** _ he said again. I did. Then his face was down there as well. His tongue darted out and parted my folds, earning a deep moan from me. His tongue then came out and licked over my clit. I was so turned on by this point I could cum just from one touch.

  
 _ **“Don’t cum until I tell you to,”** _ he hissed. I began to complain but my words died out into a shriek. His tongue and hands were working in sync to work me at the same pace. His two digits were pushing in and out so quickly I thought I was going to faint. His tongue was tracing letters or patterns over my clit. My hips bucked up into his face and my hands were suddenly in his hair yet again. I tugged sharply, earning me a loud, horny groan. I let out an especially pathetic whimper when his mouth enclosed over my nub and sucked sharply. My mouth opened in a silent scream. I could feel my orgasm on the edge. I felt as though it should have washed over me already. But it wouldn’t. It stayed on the precipice. On the edge. I let out a frustrated scream.

  
With one last hard suck, his mouth was gone. And so were his fingers. I groaned and looked down at him. His lips were glistening with my wetness and his eyes were blown with lust. The sight alone made me shudder.

  
“Jesse,” I moaned. “Jesse please.”

  
He shook his head, crawling back up my body.

  
“Not yet.”

  
Then his dick was pressing against my folds and he was looking into my eyes.

  
_**“Beg.”** _

  
“Please, Jesse. Fuck me with your cock. Make me cum. Please, I want to cum.”

  
That was all the begging he needed. He shoved into me in one go, setting a sharp and punishing pace. My mouth opened again in a silent scream. With each thrust he was pressing against my clit, providing the stimulation I needed. Again I needed to cum but I couldn’t. It was if my body wouldn’t let me.

  
“Harder, please,” I whimpered. “Fuck me harder.”

  
He did. His hips pistoning against mine. Skin was slapping against skin and we were both grunting and moaning. He shoved into me harder and faster. Any harder and he would break something. I felt his hands bruising my skin but I couldn’t seem to care.

  
“Are you close?” He asked breathily, accentuating the sentence with an especially hard thrust. I nodded, unable to speak. He grinned.  
He slowed down just enough to take the pleasure away for a moment. I whined in protest but let out a loud scream when he began to fuck into me harder than he had been before. Sweat was beading on his face and I had never felt so much pleasure than I did at that moment. Finally he said the words that I had been waiting for.

  
_**“Cum.”** _

  
My walls broke like a dam and I came all over his throbbing member. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over me. He fucked me through my orgasm, his thrusts becoming sloppier as he neared his release. He came with a shout, shooting his load into my throbbing cunt. I moaned brokenly, breaking my sticky arms from his shoulders.

  
We breathed quickly and deeply for a moment. When I regained my composure and had come down from my high, I looked over at him.

  
“Preacher, you sure know how to please a woman,” I laughed. “Thanks for listening to my sins.”

  
“Anytime,” he said, catching his breath beside me.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is my first smut. Go easy on me? Let me know what you think. Also, be sure to check out my tumblr @International-Chaos


End file.
